Juste pour une voix
by Thjazi
Summary: Dans le premier tome, Harry reçoit de plus en plus de lettres venant de nulle part. Voici une des version sur ce qui a pu se passer du côté Poudlarien...
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc ma deuxième fanfic. Pas du tout dans le même style que la précédente (L'envol de l'impératrice) mais toujours avec le même personnage principal...

Je précise que rien de ce qu'il vous semblera s'apparenter à Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Si vous voyez des similitudes avec d'autres fanfics, c'est involontaire (il me semble qu'il y en a une autre sur le même sujet, mais je ne l'ai pas encore lue, justement pour ne pas êre influencée).

En espérant que cela vous plaira...

* * *

Juste pour une voix

Minerva McGonagall ouvrit péniblement les yeux, passablement éblouie par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait sous le rideau de la fenêtre. Elle eut un moment de méfiance quand elle réalisa où elle se trouvait.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais encore à Poudlard en plein mois de juillet ?_

Cette réflexion fut tout de suite suivie de la réponse à voix haute.

« Le courrier des élèves, c'est vrai ! »

Ou plutôt, d'_un_ élève. Habituellement, elle ne venait à Poudlard qu'un seul jour en juillet, afin de tout envoyer aux élèves et aux professeurs, puis elle retournait continuer ses vacances chez elle.

Elle bailla puis s'étira de façon la plus féline possible avant de se lever.

Une fois, elle avait tenté de remplir sa mission directement depuis chez elle, mais bon nombre de hiboux, chouettes et autres créatures volantes non-identifiables s'étaient perdus en route, le trajet étant très long depuis son manoir écossais, et certains élèves avaient reçu leur convocation le soir d'Halloween.

Depuis cette année désastreuse d'un point de vue administratif, le professeur McGonagall avait envoyé le courrier depuis l'école, avec les hiboux de l'école.

Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait _encore_ un problème : l'un des nouveaux élèves de première année ne parvenait pas à obtenir sa, ou plutôt ses lettres d'admission. Résultat, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle devait rester au château et envoyer, chaque matin, une lettre de plus.

Pour couronner le tout, elle devait, lors de chaque envoi, veiller à ce que l'adresse soit toujours valable.

Mais en ce dimanche matin, quand elle vit revenir les douze chouettes et dix-huit hiboux bredouilles, signifiant que le destinataire n'avait toujours rien reçu, elle se mit dans une rage noire.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Je vais les leur faire bouff…, moi, ces lettres ! J'en ai marre : aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! »

Ignorant les oiseaux qui tendaient déjà la patte pour une nouvelle tournée, elle sortit en trombe de son bureau, se dirigeant vers celui du Directeur. Elle y entra avec la délicatesse d'un ouragan, sous le regard amusé du propriétaire des lieux.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore ! J'en ai assez d'envoyer les chouettes tous les matins ! Faites ce que vous voulez : un portoloin, un kidnapping, une apparition, une vision, achetez un canard en plastique, mais c'est la dernière fois que j'écris ces lettres ! Harry Potter n'en recevra pas une de plus !

- Vous accepteriez qu'un élève manque la rentrée scolaire parce que vous avez perdu un peu de votre sang-froid ? Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux étincellants de malice.

- Bien sûr que non! J'irai le chercher moi-même! Vous m'avez empêché de le faire depuis dix ans, - oui, je sais que vous avez fait en sorte que jamais je ne puisse l'enlever de chez ces moldus – mais là, je vous jure que je lui donnerai sa lettre en main propre! »

Elle avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et restait là, haletante, face à Dumbledore qui lui souriait toujours.

« Le point négatif dans votre plan, Minerva, c'est que demain, vous n'aurez plus de voix si il faut aller chercher Harry chez lui. Aussi, je vous suggère de tout fairer pour qu'il recoive son courrier aujourd'hui, parce que demain, vous lui serez inutile en étant muette. »

Au moment où Minerva voulut répliquer, Hagrid entra dans le bureau du Directeur, une plume et un parchemin à la main.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall, je vous cherche depuis ce matin...

- On me trouve soit à la Volière, soit derrière mon bureau en train d'écrire encore et toujours ces fichues lettres! »

Hagrid la regarda, perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Voyant qu'elle se calmait petit à petit, il osa :

« Comment vous avez fait le framboisier et le glaçage, il y a deux jours ? »

Il y eut un instant de battement. Visiblement, ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall n'avait songé à une telle question. McGonagall sentit le regard de Dumbledore se tourner vers elle.

« Vous avez fait un framboisier ?

- Oui.

- Et je n'ai même pas eu droit à une part?

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi, entrant dans votre bureau, ce jour-là ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Non.

- Vous souvenez-vous de l'assiette avec une généreuse part de gâteau, posée sur vos dossiers ?

- Non.

- Alors non, vous n'avez pas eu droit à une part.

- Mais vous êtes cruelle !

- Et bien plus encore. » Puis elle se tourna vers le garde-chasse. « Hagrid, je vous envoie dans la journée, la recette par phénix. »

Hagrid hocha la tête, puis, après un dernier salut, sortit.

« Par phénix ? J'ignorais que vous en possédiez un.

- Mais je n'en possède pas, monsieur le Directeur.

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas prendre Fumseck ? C'est hors de question! »

Exactement pour le contredire, l'oiseau au plumage rouge et or se posa sur l'épaule de McGonagall en un gracieux battement d'ailes. La sorcière le caressa en regardant Dumbledore avec défi.

« Fumseck, tu sais que tu pactises avec l'ennemi? »

Pour toute réponse, le phénix poussa un joyeux piaillement en tendant le cou sous les doigts de McGonagall, qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Une fidélité à toute épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore s'avoua vaincu.

« Au moins, cela vous a clamé ! »

L'expression de la Directrice-Adjointe changea du tout au tout.

Oops...

« Tout à l'heure, je vais envoyer quatre-vingt deux hiboux. Si Harry Potter ne les reçoit pas, il faudra envoyer quelque'un. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, Fumseck toujours sur son épaule.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Si vous pouviez laisser une p'tite review... ca me ferai très plaisir!! 

Thjazi


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le second et dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Merci à ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, ça fait très plaisir. (En relisant, effectivement, j'ai vu qu'il y avait plein de fautes de frappe dans mon premier chapitre et j'en suis absolument désolée...)

J'ai encore des problèmes avec le système de mise page, il me faudra encore quelques fanfics avant de tout maîtriser.

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

Hagrid rangeait son arbalète quand il vit une lueur rouge et or traverser le ciel. 

« Fumseck ! Viens ici, mon tout beau ! »

L'oiseau descendit en piqué avant de se poser délicatement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la hutte de Hagrid. Dès que ce dernier eu tendu la main vers le nouveau venu, Crockdur, le gros chien noir, se mit à japper bruyamment, tentant de se hisser à la fenêtre et inspecter l'arrivage depuis le bureau adjoint-directorial.

« Crockdur, ça suffit ! Voilà, toi, tu peux retourner là-haut chez Dumbledore. »

Fumseck ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; tandis que le garde-chasse dépliait la lettre du professeur McGonagall, il prit son envol, loin de l'agitation terrestre.

Hagrid,

Veuillez trouver ci-joint la recette que vous m'avez demandé. Vous trouverez également la liste des ingrédients.

Bonne cuisine et surtout,

Bonne chance,

Minerva McGonagall

PS : je vous conseille fortement de faire votre préparation dans les cuisines du château, vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, ainsi que l'aide des elfes de maison en cas de … débordement.

Hagrid replia la lettre. Simple, concis, il adorait le style de la Directrice-Adjointe.

En voyant les hiboux et autres volatiles revenir la tête basse, le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall se mit à hurler sur tout ce qui passait devant son regard, tant et si bien que l'accès au couloir devant ses appartements était soigneusement évité par tout être, vivant ou non, du château.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que le tapage se tut, pour le bonheur des elfes de maison, des hiboux, des fantômes et surtout pour celui du Directeur, quand il eut la bonne idée de l'autoriser à aller chercher Harry Potter elle-même.

Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un léger soucis… elle n'arrivait plus à produire la moindre syllabe.

« Je vous avais prévenue, Minerva ! Et maintenant, qui va donner son courrier à Harry ? Je sais que vous n'avez pas envoyé la moindre lettre aujourd'hui. Donc : que faisons-nous ? »

Il la regardait avec un air faussement réprobateur, qui agaçait la femme face à lui plus que tout autre chose. Elle voyait distinctement les étincelles dans son regard, et la seule raison à cette mise en scène était la mise à l'épreuve pure et simple de ses nerfs d'Ecossaise.

Cette dernière était condamnée à écrire, à l'aide de sa baguette, ce qu'elle désirait. Et ce système prenait un temps fou. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et son poignet commençait à se mettre en grève à son tour, à force de tenter de « parler avec Dumbledore », celui-ci ne manquait pas une occasion de la torturer avec des questions qui nécessitaient un long et pénible développement.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord, vous ne pouvez y aller vous-même. »

**NON. VOUS êtes d'accord avec vous-même, nuance. Je ne me soumettrait qu'à une solution à peu près acceptable.**

Elle reposa son poignet endoloris sur le bureau, de plus en plus irascible au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. En face d'elle, Dumbledore n'avait pas lâché son sourire ; il ouvrait et mangeait des sorbets au citron, fraise, menthe et autres, de façon régulière.

McGonagall se demanda pendant une minute si attacher les bâtonnets et les emballages des sorbets dans la barbe et les cheveux du Directeur constituerai un moyen de calmer sa colère. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre son plan à exécution, le sorcier appela son oiseau.

« Fumseck, donne ceci à Hagrid, s'il te plaît. Et ne l'avale pas comme la dernière fois ! J'aurai bien envoyé Minerva le chercher, mais comme tu le vois à défaut de l'entendre, elle a quelques difficultés à s'exprimer correctement. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Dumbledore serait un cas unique, avec une bonne cinquantaine de morts instantanées en une seconde à son actif.

Le phénix s'envola d'un mouvement souple, caressant la joue de McGonagall au passage. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du garde-chasse, la sorcière n'écrivit pas un mot mais continua à fixer le Directeur sans ciller, ce dernier, se sentant concerné au plus profond de son être, ouvrit un autre sorbet.

« Celui-ci est au caramel avec noix de coco et pépite de fraise. Vous voulez goûter ? »

Grand silence.

Un bruit sourd dans les escaliers.

Un autre, plus sec, sur la porte, qui craqua sous la force des poings.

Hagrid entra, perturbant la concentration de McGonagall. Dumbledore l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« Hagrid ! Vous venez de me sauver d'un mutisme assourdissant ! »

Au moment où il contourna le siège de McGonagall, cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de tendre négligemment la jambe.

L'effet escompté fut obtenu, du moins, partiellement ; Dumbledore s'entrava de façon spectaculaire, mais il réussit à reprendre son équilibre, au grand dam du professeur des Métamorphoses.

« Vous n'avez rien, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hagrid.

Non, non, ce n'est rien. Juste une petite plaisanterie puérile de la part de notre chère Minerva qui a dû manger un clown à midi. »

Il s'approcha de Hagrid et lui dit plus bas, mais assez fort pour que Minerva l'entende :

« Elle a du mal à digérer, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne parle plus. »

Le bocal de sorbets passa à deux centimètres de sa tête pour aller se briser sur la porte dans un bruit sourd.

Dumbledore sembla être un petit enfant à qui on dit que son chat est parti au paradis des oiseaux.

« Mes sorbets… Vous me paierez cet affront, Minerva ! »

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil et leva sa baguette.

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Albus.**

Le Directeur se tourna de nouveau vers Hagrid.

« Hagrid, suite à une suggestion que j'ai faite au professeur McGonagall ici présente, qui a de suite approuvé mon idée, nous avons choisit de vous envoyer chercher Harry Potter.

A ce moment, McGonagall passa son index sur sa gorge de façon horizontale, comme la lame tranchante d'une hache le ferait. Pas le moins du monde perturbé, Dumbledore reprit :

« Que celui qui a une objection parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Bien, c'est donc réglé. Hagrid, je vous laisse voir avec le professeur McGonagall pour la nouvelle adresse de M. Potter, ainsi que pour cette fameuse lettre.

- Bien monsieur. »

Hagrid sortit, heureux de se voir confié une telle mission. McGonagall se leva à son tour, passa devant Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'escalier en colimaçon, le Directeur la retint par le poignet.

Il l'attira doucement dans ses bras et, saisissant le visage de la femme face à lui entre ses mains, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

La sorcière resta interdite. Il lui sourit.

« Moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup, ma chère Directrice-Adjointe. »

Une demi seconde plus tard, la porte du bureau claqua à l'en décrocher de ses gonds.

_La vengeance est effectivement un plat qui se mange froid_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Fini! 

J'ai mis un temps incroyable pour poster ce tout petit chapitre, alors que ca doit bien faire 3 semaines qu'il était tappé... J'espère que cela vous a plus!!

Thjazi


End file.
